Closing Songs in TalkRadar Episodes
These are songs that closed out for the TalkRadar episodes Episode 1: MGS alert music Episode 2: Short Circuit 2 Episode 3: None Episode 4: Venture Brothers Closing Theme Episode 5: Ending from Master Blaster from NES Episode 6: Norg - Harden The Duck Up (Ducktales Moon Level OC Remix) Episode 7: Life Is Worth Losing - George Carlin Episode 8: Harold Faltermeyer & Steve Stevens - Top Gun Anthem Episode 9: Sam & Dave - Hold on I'm comin Episode 10: The Clash - Complete Control Episode 11: Kids in the Hall Theme Song Episode 12: The Go! Team - Huddle Formation Episode 13: The Flaming Lips - Race for the Prize Episode 14: Utada Hikaru -Kingdom Hearts 2 Sanctuary Episode 15: Cheap Trick - "Surrender" Episode 16: Journey - Any Way You Want It Episode 17: Rolling Stones - Revolution? Episode 18: Earth Wind And Fire - September Episode 19: Muse - Butterflies and Hurricanes Episode 20: Xenogears - Balto Episode 21: Colony from SNES game Axelay Episode 22: South Central - Aeon Episode 23: The Servant - Cells Episode 24: Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart, Sting - All for Love Episode 25: Aqua - Halloween Episode 26: Iggy Pop & The Stooges - My Idea Of Fun Episode 27: Castlevania IV ending Episode 28: The Smashing Pumpkins - The End Is The Beginning Is The End Episode 29: Times of Distortion - Chrono Trigger OCRemix by Thumper Episode 30: They Might Be Giants- Wearing a raincoat Episode 31: Chrono Trigger - Robo Roll (Robo Theme and Rick Astley mashup) Episode 32: Face To Face- In a Big Country Episode 33: Superstar DJ Kioke 16-Bit Genocide Episode 34: Partners In Kryme - Turtle Power Episode 35: The Replacements- Can't Hardly Wait Episode 36: The Wire - Ex-Lion Tamer Episode 37: Michael Jackson - 8 Bit Version The Way You Make Me Feel Episode 38: Freddie25 - Wind Waker Unplugged (http://bit.ly/axYRli) Episode 39: Earthbound Remix Episode 40: Eagles - In the City Episode 41: Ambassadors Of Funk featuring M.C. Mario - Super Mario USA Episode 42: Alan Silvestri - Robot Romp (Flight Of The Navigator) Episode 43: Cracker - "Happy Birthday to Me" Episode 44: Hulk Hogan theme - I'm a Real American Episode 45: Journey - Don't Stop Believing Episode 46: Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder - Together In Electric Dreams Episode 47: Twishart - Mario 2 Ending Remix Episode 48: Pogo - Alhomora Episode 49: Band Of Horses - "The Funeral" Episode 50: Palette-Swap Ninja - Viva Piñata (live version) Episode 51: Frank Zappa - Tryin' To Grow A Chin Episode 52: Game Over - Little Mac's Confession (Punch-Out!!! OC Remix) Episode 53: Get Shakes - Disneyland (Pt. 1) Episode 54: Frank Marsales & Abe Lyman - Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! (End Of Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Episode 55: Sammy Hagar - I Can't Drive 55. Episode 56: Mystery Science Theatre 3000 Ending theme Episode 57: Lion - The Transformers (Theme) The Transformers: The Movie Soundtrack Episode 58: Michael Jackson - Stranger In Moscow Episode 59: Starsailor - Way To Fall (MGS3 Ending Theme) Episode 60: MGMT - Kids Episode 61: Aqua - Cartoon Heroes Episode 62: The State - You'll Always Give Me A Boner Episode 63: LL Cool J - Deepest Bluest (Deep Blue Sea Soundtrack) Episode 64: Simple Minds - Don't You (Forget About Me) Episode 65: Toby Keith - I Should Have Been A Cowboy Episode 66: Fallonyoursword.com - William Shatner Episode 67: Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire Episode 68: (From Space Channel 5) Ken Woodman & His Piccadilly Brass - Mexican Flyer Episode 69: Mario Kart 64 credits Episode 70: Phil Collins - Son of Man (Tarzan Soundtrack) Episode 71: Shael Riley - Chinese Ninja Warrior cover Episode 72: Dark Void Theme 8 Bit Rendition Episode 73: Cyndi Lauper Goonies 2 NES Rendition Episode 74: Hymn Of The Fayth - FFX Soundtrack Episode 75: Goof Movie - Powerline Episode 76: Iggy Pop- Passenger Episode 77: Metroid 2 Ending Episode 78: Wizard & Warrior Theme Remix by Bazooie (OC Remix) Episode 79: Richardo Autobahn Golden Age of Video Episode 80: Palette Swap Ninja's Viva Pinata (again) Episode 81: Richard Cheese - People = Shit (Slipknot cover) Episode 82: Pac-Man TV Show Theme (Xmas version) Episode 83: Blink 182 - First Date Episode 84: Tarzan Boy theme Episode 85: Mali Truth Forte- Uncharted 2 Game of the Year Episode 86: Weezer - Glorious Day (Green Album) Episode 87: Xplosion Man Episode 88: Bill Withers - Lovely Day Episode 89: Ico - Super Green remix by X-Binster (OC Remix) Episode 90: Einhander Remix Episode 91: Intro to Lunar for Sega CD Episode 92: Das Racists & Wallpaper Remix - Pizza Hut Taco Bell Combination Episode 93: The Replacements - Alex Chilton Episode 94: Advanced Wars DS - Credits Episode 95: Disco Dan - Blue lightning (MegaMan 3 remix) Episode 96: School's Out - Shawn Lee (from the game Bully) Episode 97: MC Chris - Fett's Vette Episode 98: Bionic Commando Rearmed Theme Episode 99: Hakan's theme remix - OC Remix Episode 100: Sid Vicious - My Way Episode 101: Tommy Tallarico - PS1 demo disc Episode 102: Wild Arms - Intro Episode 103: Powerglove - The Decisive Battle Episode 104: Guile Theme - OC Remix Episode 105: Green Day - Hitchin a Ride Episode 106: Kid Icarus Techno Song Episode 107: Transformers Credits Battle of Cybertron Episode 108: Toyz Noize - Pogo Episode 109: Quizocolypse trailer Episode 110: Another Winter - Anamanaguchi Episode 111: Batman - Springall Episode 112: A StarCraft song Episode 113: Ending theme from Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest. Episode 114: Captain Falcon song - F-Zero GX Episode 115: Sole Signal - Devastation's Doorway Episode 116: The Wingless - All The World In One Girl Episode 117: Zelda CDI Remix Episode 118: The Protomen - Light Up the Night Episode 119: Rush - Seatbelts Episode 120: Episode 121: Episode 122: Episode 123: Episode 124: Category:Information Category:Music